The eye and vision research group of the Medical College of Wisconsin requests continuing support for its Core program. Fourteen Core investigators from five departments on campus work on many tissues of the eye and on the visual system, with areas of research interest ranging from protein structure to brain function. Over the nearly 30 years we have received Core support we have developed and continuously updated our Core Modules so that they efficiently and equitably serve the needs of our group. In addition to helping support our individual research, we also use our Core program to bring our diverse skills together to collaborate on research questions of common interest. With rapid changes in technology and an increasing expectation for interdisciplinary research, shared resources and a mechanism to share new skills have become essential for continued research success. The goal of our Core program is therefore to enhance the independent and collaborative investigations of our participants by providing both economical infrastructural support for services that cannot be readily supported by individuals, and access to current techniques. The latter is provided by knowledgeable Module directors, experienced staff, continuously upgraded instrumentation, and a Core program that stresses integration of Module functions. Here we request ongoing support for five Modules: Animal Resource Module, Cell Culture Module, Image Analysis Module, Molecular Biology-Biochemistry Module and Morphology Module. We attribute our past success partly to the availability of our Core-supported Modules and believe that continued Core support is critical to enhancing the quality of our research and to maintaining the cohesiveness and productivity of our research group.